1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an automotive trim panel. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of forming a seam between two areas on the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to produce an automotive interior trim panel having two different types of surfaces. For example, a panel may have a cloth surface and a vinyl surface. It is desirable to join these surfaces in a decorative seam without the use of moldings or fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,390 teaches a method of forming an interior panel for an automobile by applying an adhesive layer atop a panel. Two coverings are placed atop the panel and brought together within the groove. This reference has the disadvantage that it requires adhesive to secure the covering atop the panel. It is difficult to use foam pads to provide loft beneath the covering when adhesives are used. It is also difficult to precisely align the covering edges within the groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,862 teaches a method of making panels by dielectrically bonding a plastic sheet to a panel. The panel may be covered by different thermoplastic sheets by either joining the sheets together or by partially overlying the sheets and trimming off any excess. The reference requires that the covering materials be heat fusible to one another. The seam is partially concealed within a recessed fleece layer, but does not provide as attractive an appearance as having been recessed within a grooved panel.